nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Creature Cooking
WARNING:THIS COOKING THING WAS MADE AS FRIENDLY AS POSSIBLE, THIS COOKING SHOW THING MIGHT HAVE SOME DISGUSTING WORDS AND LINES IN IT.THE USER KLEMEN702 ALSO RESPECTS NATURE, THIS WAS ONLY MADE FOR FUN.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Hello welcome to my cooking show thing, here i cook creatures and other living stuff from nitrome games!You pepole can suggest what creature i can cook and i will cook it right here (well i'm gonna just make the recipe but whatever)!The creature i put here might be or might not be edible! Sometimes i will even create some fan art of what the Edible matter would look like. Edible matter. Cooked Orange Enzymes (Test Subject Series): Get the Cooked orange enzyme and put some salt on it so it will look like a normal orange enzyme but squished, then crack open an egg and put the enzyme around it, it must be covered to make it look like it's inside (MAKE SURE TO HAVE IT INSIDE IT WHILE ON THE PAN), put some more salt now, now make it warm don't make it to warm or this will not work.In about 30 min stop the heat and the Enzyme should be like a ballon on the pan, put it in some sort of big bowl and make it pop, you should have Orange enzyme soup. Depending on how long you wait, the bigger it will be, at around 50 min it should pop by itself.(This is the only way to make this soup) Fluffballs (Fluffball): This creature gives very little meat, fluffballs cannot be fat.Remove the fur and then remove any parts having to do with the eyes and mouth, then remove any inside stuff that isn't meat and put it in the oven for about 40 minutes, after that you should have bowl shaped meat, it's best to cook a fluffball after 6 months of breeding. Mr. Snips (Dangle): Remove the pinchers and legs, Open the shell and put it in the oven for 20 minutes, put honey all over it aswell as some lemonade if you want to make an extra taste! Use the pinchers and legs to eat it, you don't need a fork. Orange Nose Enemies (Jack Frost): Unknown possibly edible, if you look at the inside you will see multiple circular like object only on one side that hold neutriants that this creature has eaten, they are realy hard and it's almost impossible to break it, you might need a bigger version to break the small ones, when broke you will find the netruiants get some water around them and then put the in the freezer for 5 minutes, this is due to it being realy hot from being inside the beast, once out, eat it and you will have bubblegum with taste for a looooong time. Inedible matter. Green Enzymes (any): These fellows don't have taste or any liquid that is like meat, eating this will shock you and cause your tounge to burn. Trivia and Fun Facts *The Multiple circular like object inside the Orange Nose Enemies is a refrence to the pikmin series on how enemy creatures when they eat inside the neutriants turn into pellets which can harvest pikmin, one such example is the burrowing snagret.